


Unexpected Meeting

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [39]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz and Glyn meet. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, sorry for the lack of expedience but I've been writing original fiction, this idea popped into my head though, so into slices it goes. Hope you enjoy.

Glynda Goodwitch loved the beverage of tea possibly more than was reasonable for an angel. So much so that she made regular trips down to earth only to acquire it for her holiday apartment by the Vale seafront, which despite being in prime location for new construction projects, had the executives turn away each time with nary but a shrug of the shoulders and a more lucrative contract elsewhere.

On one such trip, she materialised as normal in an alleyway, casting her bright green eyes around for disturbances (though she suspected none), fixed her appearance, and strode across the road to the tea shop she frequented. The kindly old lady who staffed the counter looked up and gave her a smile, already preparing her usual order of two boxes of Taylor's of Harrogate pure Assam tea.  
“I'm afraid these are the last two boxes dear” came the old woman's regretful tone.

Glynda nodded in resignation. She had known about the frankly idiotic decision of Taylors to stop manufacturing their product for a while now, but she had rules that limited her to interfering on select occasions only, much as she despised those who put them in place. So with regret she took her last two boxes and handed over a ten pound note. Taking her two pence change and depositing it back in her purse, bidding the old woman a thank you, and leaving the shop.

On her way out another regular customer passed her, a man about her age with long gray hair and a penchant for wearing dark green shirts. She paused in interest, listening as the kindly woman greeted him.  
“Hello Mr. Ozpin, how are you doing?” The man smiled, (in the back of her mind, Glynda wondered why his name seemed familiar) even from her position outside of the doors, Glynda could see the glittering white. It was a tad unsettling, it reminded her almost of a devil's smile.  
“Hello Mrs. Fairlamb,” he answered in a smooth voice that only reinforced Glynda's slightly irrational view that he might be a devil; “I do wonder if you've any more of that lovely tea I was recommended.”

The old woman gave a sympathetic look.  
“Oh I'm sorry dear, they've stopped making it and I've just sold the last to that charming young woman watching you from the window.” Ozpin's head turned smoothly, and his brown gaze fixed on Glynda, who began to blush rather ferociously.  
“I… see…” he stuttered out, confusion evident across his features; “thank you Mrs. Fairlamb.” He turned and strode Glynda's way, reaching to his back pocket and pulling from it a wonderfully patterned wallet, reaching inside to remove a twenty pound note.

“Excuse me madam, but I don't suppose I can persuade you to part with a box of that…?” Glynda levelled him with a deadpan look, and the money retracted, stowed back in the wallet at the obvious refusal.  
“Hang on,” Glynda started, before she really realised what she was saying; “why not enjoy a cup with me?” The man nodded gratefully, reaching to shake her free hand. Glynda reciprocated. Just before their hands met, the man introduced himself.  
“I'm Ozpin, Oz to my friends.”

Glynda's mind was immediately knocked for six, of course she knew his name, the Great General talked about him, an infamous fallen angel, once right hand man to the General himself, had fallen from grace in the first great war, during a mission with now-infamous angel-who-did-not-so-much-fall-as-saunter-vaguely-downwards Qrow Branwen.

Then, their hands touched, and the uninhibited souls of an angel and a demon interacted for the first time in centuries. Souls were special things, one did not simply unshackle their soul around another being of supernatural origin. Humans were fine, but around other beings, both angels and demons had to take special care to keep their souls in check.

The manifestation of Ozpin's mind flashed past Glynda's vision, a colossal labyrinthian maze of clocks and glass, a library full of gears and time. She felt him vaguely running through her own mind, dusty books sprinted past and a map sought to the library of her thoughts. The handshake finished, and Glynda was yanked from Ozpin's head, she stumbled slightly, disoriented, and felt a piece of her soul missing, she saw it, in an odd way, a spark of brilliant light in the green that Ozpin now generated in her sixth sense. Looking down at her own hand, she saw a shard of deep green, melting into her own soul.

Ozpin's tongue (forked, she noted drily) darted out to wet his lips as he slouched against the wall for a moment. Before straightening and starting to speak.  
“So, about that cup of tea?” Glynda nodded, grasping his hand and hurrying towards her apartment, irrespective of his consent to start moving, resulting only in a hurried stumble.

Sitting at the counter in her shop, the kindly old Mrs. Fairlamb took a worn diary from under her desk, and wrote the words  
“Soulmates paired. 21st March 2019.” She relaxed back into her chair, and picked up her latest read again.


End file.
